a new adventure
by Heartsofhopeandlight
Summary: its about ghosts *i suck* Sorry, but as few people know, im young, i mean young,young and my parents and teachers want me to focus on my studies...so this story is Discontinued, until I can open it again
1. Chapter 1

A heartsofhopeandlight fan fiction

Cast:

Alice Gehabich – Darkus Lady

16

Powers: To sense and to be inhabited by ghosts

Shun Kasami – Wind God

16

Powers: To create anything he desires

Sheri Kasami – Rose Maiden

18

Power: Have elemental powers

Aaron Gehabich - Masquerade

18

Power: Telepathy

Runo Misaki – Haos Wielder

15

Powers: To create forcefields

Daniel Kuso – Fire Dragon

15

Power: To control fire

Mira Clay – Resistance Captain

16

Power: To pass trough solid objects

Ace Hydron -

16

Power: To sense a person trough a-mile away

Karen Smith

17

Power: Premonition

Klaus Von Herzen

18

Power: To be able to learn very fast

Chan Lee

15

Power: To change appearance

Joe Brown

15

HE HAS NO POWER BUT HE ALWAYS HELPS OUT THE GANG

Julie Makimoto

16

Power: To read minds

Billy Gilbert

16

HE HAS NO POWER EITHER BUT HE LIKES JULIE AND SOMETIMES HELPS THEM IN CASES

Lillica Von Herzen

18

SHE HAS NO POWER WHICH IS VERY ODD CONSIDERING HER TWIN HAS A POWER, SHE HAS A CRUSH ON KEITH

Keith Clay

19

Power: To control People

Kacey Murasaki

14

SHE HAS NO POWER LIKE HER TWIN,GETS ANNOYED BY BARON

Baron Gilbert

15

IN A YOUNG AGE, HE DRIVES THE GANG

Ayu Misaki

15

Power: To control plants

Lync Clay

15

Power: To control technology

Risa Kuso

15

HAS NO POWER, BUT GETS ON THE EVIL SIDE ALSO DAN'S COUSIN

Prince Hydron

15

Power: To command animals

Rika Kuso

13

Power: To manipulate objects and persons

Christopher Brown

13

Power: To read the pasts of others

Chapter 1: Hello...

Airplane to Japan,

"Hey sis, get up, we're in Japan now" Aaron whispered to his sleeping sister "Really, Yawn" Alice said waking up

In Moonlight 5-star hotel,

"Hello, you must be Dr. Micheal Gehabich and these are you're grandchildren" The receptionist asked "Yes, I believe we have a reservation?" Dr asked "of course, Room 18, scarlet bird" the receptionist answered

Room 18,

"Children, here we are, you can pick your rooms now" Dr. said After picking rooms "Grandfather, can I check the whole Hotel" Alice asked "Sure, but don't get lost, Alice" Dr. joked Alice puffed her cheeks "I won't get lost"

Later,

"Oh, man I'm hopelessly lost!" Alice complained then she crossed paths with Shun "Um, if you don't mind, where's Room 18, Scarlet bird" Alice asked "Um, sure, just follow me" He said unsure

Room 18,

"OH thank you, do you stay here as well?" Alice asked "Hn..." Shun answered "Whats your name?" Alice asked sweetly "Shun Kasami..." he answered "Nice to meet you Shun, I'm Alice" Alice introduced cheerfully

"So... I guess I'll be seeing you around Alice..." Shun said and ran off "How weird, but he's kinda' sweet" Alice thought to herself then she opened the door "Alice, you're back and you got lost didn't you" Aaron smirked "Uh... I....Yes I did" Alice admitted defeat Aaron laughs "Hey Aaron, Alice come here" their grandfather instructed

In their grandfather's room,

"Whats the matter, grandfather?" Aaron asked "Well I just found out that this place was originally a graveyard which was put up for 200 years ago" their grandfather explained "Really? Thats cool" Alice squealed then a knock on the door surprised them"Um, hello? Is anyone at home?" Sheri asked from outside the door "Aaron get the door" their grandfather ordered

At the door,

"Aaron!" Sheri squealed and hugged Aaron "Sister, stop it, you're embarrassing!" Shun commanded Alice came to the door "huh, Shun?" Alice asked


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Suprises...

Shun got surprised and held Sheri in her collar and whispered "Thats the girl that has the innate ability to see and feel ghosts" "Yes, shes Aaron's sister!" Sheri squeeled. "Am I missing something" Alice asked confused "Alice," Aaron started "We're a group of exorcists..." Alice took a little step backwards as if she was scared of her own brother "What? Th-thats imp-possible!" Alice shuddered "Alice, Aaron, what is happening there?" their grandfather asked going there, "Nothing, grandfather." Aaron assured "Me and Alice will just take a walk," Aaron said "Well, okay, then carry on" Michael said

In a garden,

Alice was still wondering, "What? Exorcists? Ghosts? What's happening here?" Alice mentally shouted. Shun noticed her and nudged her "Hey Alice, you okay?" Aaron asked worriedly, Alice woke from her reverie and nodded "What do you mean you're exorcists, was this a big secret you never told me!" Alice spat "Alice, please calm down" Sheri pleaded Alice realized she was over-acting and calmed down "What do you mean I can see and feel ghosts?" Alice asked "It's in our blood, Alice" Aaron explained "You see, our parents, Michael II and Alicia Gehabich were exorcists just like me and well, you," Aaron added

Well there you go the short chappie with lots of suprises pls rate and review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 1st day of school at my friend's school.  
Alice P.O.V.  
"G'mornin, Alice, Aaron!" Grandfather greeted from across the hall, As I rubbed my eyes gently and started yawning a bit, "Ali! Come here and get some grub" Aaron shouted from the kitchen I was shocked, "Aaron, woke early! The world is ending" I thought chuckling to myself, as I walked through the hallway and then stopped to think about the previous day flashback It's in our blood, Alice Aaron explained You see, our parents, Michael II and Alicia Gehabich were exorcists just like me and well, you, Aaron added end flashback "What did he mean, like him?" I wondered then I was in the kitchen staring into nothingness "Ali, eat up for your first day in school!" Grandfather said lightly I obediently sat down next to my eating brother it was silent, It was a uncomfortable slilence, so I decided to break it "Hey Granpa, what school are we attending" I couldnt think straight at the time "Uh,Windy Zephyrs HighSchool" Grampa replied "Well since you're all ready (sorry, I dont have the time to type when Alice was doing morning rituals) I should get you kids to school" He added "Um ok" Aaron replied monotonously In School,  
"Children, good luck pick you guys up later" Gradfather bid goodbye We went in, We were sent to the Principle's office, We were asked to wait, for the Principle was still with another student.  
Aaron P.O.V It was just my luck when the students with the principle were Sheri and Shun, "Hey guys!" I greeted "Hello" Alice greeted also "Hi Aaron, its okay you can go in now, see you guys later!" She said then ran out with Shun.  
In the office, A sign was read as"Principle Shiori Kasami", She looked like Shun and Sheri are they kinda related I wondered to myself "Okay lets see" The principle started" You must be Alice and Aaron Gehabich" We nodded "Great, here are you schedules, Hope you like it her in Windy Zephyrs High school" She said with warming smile We both headed out the door and bid goodbye "Alice I better head to my room, good luck with yours, kay'?" I said worriedly Alice nodded and ran to her room I likewise walked to mine.  
Class 2-C Alice was quietly reading her fave book "Chasms Of The Mind" (not real) When she got a glimpse of a familiar boy walking in, then she found out that she had the same class as he. He sat beside her, not minding her presence, until she spoke "Good Morning, Shun" Alice greeted sweetly Shun got shocked, though he wont show it, "Same to you, Alice" RIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!  
After the introductions made by the teacher Alice sat down next to Shun. Then a girl named Runo Misaki started talking to her, Runo was on her other side. !  
Recess,  
"So, Alice, where you from? Julie Makimoto, from class 2-B asked her "Uh, I'm from Moscow, Russia" "So who's your 1st friend here?" Runo suddenly asked "OH... a guy named Shun Kasami" Alice answered "Really!!!!!! Shun rarely speaks to us, his bestfriends!" Runo bellowed, Alice began to think about what they talked about yesterday "How much do you know about him?" Alice asked Julie and Runo exchanged worried glances "Well, you see, Shun's kinda mysterious and he wont speak to us only to his best friend, Dan" Julie reasoned, "Oh..." Alice trailed off Dismissal time,  
Main P.O.V Alice was walking home alone, "Wonder, what Aaron is up to?" Alice sighed flashback "Hey! Al, just tell gramps ill be a little late!" Aaron said end flashback Then Alice saw Shun, she ran to him, "Hey Shun!" Alice greeted, Shun turned around to see a panting Alice, "Oh hey Alice," He greeted back, "Can, I walk with you?" Alice asked, "Uh, sure" Shun answered. They walked the way to the hotel, "Ne, Shun, what was Aaron talking about yesterday?" Alice asked solemnly, "You dont really want to know..." Shunsaid and left a stunned Alice. 


End file.
